


wish you were here

by yanjunsdimples



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanjunsdimples/pseuds/yanjunsdimples
Summary: “Hey babe, I miss you.”“What if I say I don’t miss you?”“Well then I’d have to go to where you are and shower you with love and affection, wouldn't I?”





	wish you were here

Yanjun missed Zhangjing. He really, really missed Zhangjing.

 

Yanjun missed hearing his voice in person, missed being able to hold the smaller boy in his arms, missed teasing Zhangjing with jokes and pickup lines. But despite all the physical barrier, Yanjun was grateful that he was at least able to video call his boyfriend nearly ever night - every two nights if Zhangjing was particularly occupied with his work.

 

Currently, however, You Zhangjing was the cause of Yanjun’s terribly sulky mood. He hadn’t been able to video call the smaller boy as Zhangjing claimed he was “really, really, busy with work”, and Yanjun didn’t want to be a clingy boyfriend, but he just missed Zhangjing’s face too much. Sure, his boyfriend looked stunning in the photos he would send throughout the day, but still images came nowhere near close to capturing how sunlight bounced off the apples of Zhangjing’s cheeks, how his hair fell across his forehead in a way that made Yanjun want to mess up and ruffle his brown curls. 

 

To dampen his mood even further, Zhangjing hadn’t replied to his messages in the last eight hours - in fact, he hadn’t even read them. Normally, at this stage Yanjun would be worried. In the six months that Zhangjing had been on his business trip, he had never ignored his messages for more than six hours unless he was sleeping. Recently, however, Yanjun had noticed more pronounced eyebags on his boyfriend, so he chose to let it slip.

 

Interrupting Yanjun's thoughts, the shrill ring of his phone cut through the air, notifying him of an incoming video call. Scrambling to grab his phone, he was delighted to see Zhangjing’s contact photo displayed on his phone screen, and he quickly pressed ‘Accept’ with eager fingers. A few crackles came through his phone speakers, before a clear voice pushed away all other thoughts.

 

“Hey babe, I miss you.”

 

Seeing Zhangjing blow a flying kiss into his camera almost made Yanjun subconsciously crack a smile, but he was feeling rather petty, having just been sulking about his boyfriend ignoring him.

 

Scrunching his nose up in a playful attempt to look intimidating, Yanjun frowned jokingly. “What if I say I don’t miss you?”

 

Zhangjing's melodic laughter flowed through his phone’s speakers, and Yanjun swore his nerves dissipated just like that. It was sometimes scary, the influence and control his boyfriend held over him. 

 

“Well then I’d have to go to where you are and shower you with love and affection, wouldn't I?” Flashing a knowing grin and a confident wink, Zhangjing continued, “I can’t have my baby not missing me anymore, then I’d be sad.”

 

Yanjun found himself staring fondly at his boyfriend’s figure through the video call - he hadn’t even realised that his fake facade of annoyance had left him. 

 

Zhangjing was captivating. Through his screen, Yanjun could make out that he was currently in a car - a taxi, to be more specific. It was night time, and as the taxi drove along the road, streetlights lined along the side would briefly illuminate his boyfriend’s soft features, washing over it in a warm, fuzzy, golden glow.

 

“I wish you were here with me.”

 

The words left Yanjun’s lips before he had realised, and he immediately wished he hadn’t. Although he constantly showered Zhangjing with "I miss you"s and “I’ll be waiting for you”s, the Taiwanese boy had tried his best to avoid what he considered to be a hindrance to his boyfriend’s career. He avoided asking the shorter boy to come back, avoided complaining too much about his nights spent alone, the apartment and bed feeling much too empty for just Yanjun.

 

Zhangjing, however, simply chuckled. A hearty, genuine chuckle that caused Yanjun’s heart to skip a beat or two. Taking a moment or two to exit the taxi and pay the driver, Zhangjing quickly directed his attention back to the call.

 

“Don’t miss me too much, Yanjun. It makes me sad knowing that you’re sad.”

 

“But you’re the one who said you’d be sad if I didn’t miss you!”

 

“Oh. I did, didn’t I?” A soft giggle left Zhangjing’s lips, Yanjun swooning over his boyfriend’s heart-shaped smile and bunny teeth. It had been too long since he had felt those pretty pink lips on his - hell, it had been too long since he had felt any lips on his - and he wanted nothing more than to teleport to wherever Zhangjing was now.

 

“What have you been up to these past few days? Actually, wait. Where are you?” 

 

Yanjun was thoroughly, thoroughly confused. Something had seemed off as he began video calling Zhangjing, but he wasn’t able to pinpoint it until now. Zhangjing’s surrounding were dark - it was evident that it was night time over there. But it shouldn’t be. In fact, if Yanjun could calculate his time differences correctly, the sun should very well be high above Zhangjing’s head, considering the fact that Yanjun could see the stars in the night sky outside his own window. 

 

Zhangjing smiled cheekily, his eyes crinkling into crescent moons resembling the one casting a pale glow through Yanjun’s thin curtains.

 

“Guess.”

 

And with that, Yanjun suddenly heard a ringing of the doorbell.

**Author's Note:**

> { countdown to yanjun's birthday: d-1 }
> 
> posting this late bc i wasn't in much of a writing mood today so i had to force myself to push this out ;;; might go over this tomorrow to edit and fix up parts i'm not completely happy with ! 
> 
> as always thank u all for reading ! talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/breadforyanjun) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/breadforyanjun) !!!


End file.
